headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Boxing
Boxing is the 74th character in the game, who was added in Update 6.1. He is a 5 Star character. This character is a supporting character for D&D Dream's newly released game, Head Boxing. Appearance Boxing has white tanned skin, brown hair and brown eyes. He also has a mustache. Power Button Effect When activating his Power Button, Boxing will have a boxing cape that hides a huge part of his face, only revealing one of his eyes, and his mouth. After performing his power shot, Boxing will remove his boxing cape, and will lose his hair as well. Note that they won't grow back after scoring a goal, meaning his hair won't come back till the end of the match. Power Shots Air Shot Boxing will turn into a boxer. When performing his air shot, a boxing stand will fall, and eventually, can crush the opponent. He will punch 3 Boxing bags that contain a ball each. Without a Cutscene, the player might turn into a boxing stand himself if he touches the last bag. With a cutscene, there will be more bags, and they will more powerful. In this case, the last ball sends the opponent away with an exclusive background. Ground Shot Boxing will head towards the opponent. If this one doesn't defend himself from the attack, he will be punched several times before sent flying into the ground of the arena. With a cutscene, nothing much will change, except that he will shoot a laser beam, and then send the opponent to the same background than the air shot. Counter Attack When he counters, Boxing will wear a different boxing outfit than usual. Showing more of his body. He will wear a boxing head cover. He will throw two boxing stand bags (similar to his air shot) very quickly, the first one containing a temporary ball, and the second one knocking you out and sending you away if touched. Costume Boxing doesn't wear a standard Costume. Unlock Requirements Download Head Boxing. Headballs Unlock = No ❌ History Trivia *Boxing is the second character who is a reference to another game of D&D Dream, the first being Madagascar. *He is also the second character who was added alone in an update. The first also being Madagascar. *His unlock requirement is: download Head Boxing, which means that if you remove the game from your phone, he will be de-unlocked. This makes him the second character with the unlock requirement of downloading another game and the second de-unlockable character. The first again being Madagascar. *He is the first character that loses hair when he activates his power shot. *He is the second character who makes multiple appearances in Head Sports games, the first one being Taemin (South Korea). Note that they have the same appearance in Head Soccer and Head Basketball. *His name is also revealed in Head Basketball (Danny), making Boxing the second character to have an official name after South Korea. *Boxing is one of the characters that are centered around a sport that isn't soccer. The others are: Madagascar, Bolivia, Silicon Valley, The Philippines and Iceland. *According to Head Basketball, Boxing comes from the Philippines. *Boxing is the 12th Non-Country character. *The hat he wears when his power is active looks like one of his own hats in Head Boxing. *He is inspired by Muhamed Ali. *This character also has some resemblance to the boxer named "Manny Pacquiao". Not only does he look strikingly similar, but he also is named "Danny" in Head Basketball. In addition, he represents The Philippines in Head Basketball, which is where manny pacquiao is from. *Boxing is the 9th bald character, after Cameroon, Russia, Kepler 22B, Australia, India, WatermelBot, PumpKill and Fiji. * He is one of the characters that is not appearing in Death Mode. Category:Characters from Update 6.1 Category:Non-Countries Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume Category:Characters with Enhanced Power Shots Category:Characters from 6.0 Updates Category:Bald Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters Category:Advertisement Characters